


I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part Five

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Daddy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: Harry wants to make his daughter happy.Harry's POVWARNING:This is a bad fic describing sex between an adult and an extremely underage child.If any of the tags bother you; move on and don't read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said once again that child molestation of ANY kind is wrong and I do not condone it in any way. This is fiction!
> 
> Harry's POV
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

I Just Want to Make You Happy – Part 5

Harry’s POV

 

 

 

Harry Potter walked down the hallway of his home towards his daughter’s room. The door was ajar and a soft light streaming out, indicating she had tried to stay awake. Harry smiled fondly to himself at the thought of his little girl lying in bed waiting for her daddy to come and make her feel good.

He walked in to her room and closed the door, then walked to stand next to her bed. He looked down at her sleeping form; so innocent and pure – a small pout on her pink, slightly parted lips, and her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed.

He squatted next to the bed. Her duvet was pushed aside, her nightdress pulled up to her stomach, and her hand resting inside her white panties.

Harry smiled and lifted his hand to stroke her hair. He let his hand run over her cheek, along her jaw and over her collarbone. He moved his hand further down to stroke her thighs, letting it slip higher at each stroke until he was tracing the edge of her panties with his fingertips.

It was three weeks since he had started making love to his daughter and apart from that first time, she had never asked him to stop. He was immensely proud of his little girl. It was Lily who had first asked Harry to sleep with her, after having witnessed Harry making love to his wife. When she asked what he was doing to her, he had explained to her that it was a special sort of massage that husbands give their wives – that it was the closest two people could ever get. He had explained to her that when a girl is young it is the father’s duty to give her the massages but that Lily was still too young. Lily – amazing child that she was – had immediately requested that Harry give her the special massage as well.

Harry had been reluctant – truly, he had; it had not been his intention to make love to her until she was at least old enough to go to Hogwarts – but had caved in the end. How could he ever deny his little girl when she looked up at him with those big, green, utterly beautiful eyes and innocent expression on her face?

It had been a truly remarkable summer, ever since Lily had returned for the summer holidays from the boarding school her mother insisted she attend. Already on the first night back Lily had seduced him, grinding her sweet, adorable little bum against his crotch as she sat on his lap, until he came in his trousers. Granted; Lily, of course, had not known what was happening; she thought she was tickling a secret pet that lived in her daddy’s boy parts; Of course he had had to give an explanation as to what was suddenly poking her bum as she sat on his lap. She chose to believe him. Harry was of the adamant belief, however, that his little girl would have finished what she had started even if she had known what was going on.

Harry wasn’t deluded. He knew what they were doing was wrong, that Ginny – or anybody, really – would never forgive him if they found out. He trusted Lily to keep their secret.

Yes, Harry knew it was wrong, but that still could not stop him from obliging his daughter whenever she begged him to make her feel good; to touch and suck her special place, and to let her play with and kiss his secret pet. Harry had never been good at denying his daughter anything. Harry praised Merlin that Ginny was away most of the time due to her training schedule, and the boys were away approximately half the time, camping in Andromeda Tonks’ garden with Teddy Lupin. It gave him and his little girl so much time to explore each other without the limitations of having to remain quiet and in the confines of Lily’s bedroom.

Harry let a thumb slide inside the panty-leg. He nudged at her fingers that were resting on her little smooth fanny, and she moved them away in her sleep. Watching her face for a reaction, Harry let his thumb rest on the little nub between her cunny lips and started moving it in circles, applying pressure.

Lily hummed in her sleep and parted her legs slightly, granting Harry’s fingers access to her softness. Harry slipped the panties aside, revealing her sex. He bent lower and let his breath ghost over her. Then he stuck out his tongue and traced the little slit. Lily parted her legs further and made a small moan.

Harry looked up and towards the closed bedroom door. He knew they would not be disturbed; the boys were at Teddy’s, and Ginny was long since asleep, aided by the sleeping potion she had begun taking a few years ago to ensure that she was well rested for training.

He waved his wand over his daughter and muttered; “Somnus,” ensuring that she would remain asleep, so as to give her a break from the pain he knew she still felt each time.

Harry much preferred making love to his daughter while she was awake. He had been honest with Lily and told her before their first time that it would hurt but that it would get better the more they practiced, and that when they had had enough practice it would feel amazing. So she had asked him to make love to her in her sleep as well as when she was awake, to practice.

Harry knew that it was still very painful for Lily to make love when she was awake so they had got into a rhythm where they would make love in the daytime or in the evening before Lily fell asleep three to four times a week. On the other days Harry would make love to her after she was asleep, and they would do other things in the daytime.

After making sure that Lily was asleep Harry locked the bedroom door and cast a silencing charm as a precaution. Then he removed her panties entirely. He put his hands on the crooks of her knees and guided them up, nearly folding her in half. Then he spread them wide. He bent lower and once again traced his tongue over her slit. He sucked her little nub into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. Then he flattened his tongue and licked in long strokes from her tiny anus across the tight pussy and onto her most sensitive spot. He dipped his tongue in and out of her and moaned loudly, taking advantage of the silencing spell.

Harry knew Lily didn’t feel anything while under a sleeping spell but he relished in the feeling of her soft flesh on his tongue and of her tightness around his fingers as he fingered her open.

After a while of licking and fingering her, Harry moved up to settle between her legs. He placed gentle kisses on her collarbone and neck. He sucked at the sensitive skin behind her earlobe and kissed his way over her jaw. He ran his tongue over her slightly parted lips and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Then he pried her mouth open with his tongue and dipped inside. He massaged her tongue with his; once again wishing that she was awake. She was so responsive to his kisses and always returned them eagerly.

His wife had never appreciated the pleasure a deep, sensual kiss could give. It was always little routine pecs on the mouth, even when they were making love. For the past couple of years it hadn’t even been that. Now they only ever made love after Ginny had taken her sleeping potion and was fast asleep.

Harry pushed up to stand on his knees. He unbuckled his belt, undid his trousers and pulled his them down over his buttocks along with his boxers. His rock hard cock bounced free. Pre-come was already leaking from the tip. As an afterthought he stood up on the floor and removed his trousers entirely so the belt buckle wouldn’t dig into Lily. He didn’t want to hurt his little angel. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed that as well, wanting the feeling of skin on skin.

Bending over his daughter he pulled at her nightie, scrunching it up under her armpits, exposing her soft, pale torso and small pink nipples. Then he got on the bed, settling between her legs again. He took hold of his cock and positioned it at her entrance.

“I love you, Angel,” he said, as always, before pushing in.

Even though Lily was asleep Harry was careful not to move too hard too quickly. He made shallow thrusts, getting deeper inside her at every push. When he was fully nestled in her tight heat he paused, both to let her body adjust to the intrusion and to make certain that he didn’t come straight away at the feeling of her wonderful tightness clenching his cock. A cock that seemed much too large compared to the snug confines of her little girl pussy.

He took hold of her legs and placed her ankles on his shoulders, once again bending her in half as he leaned over her and tilted his head down to claim her lips.

Harry started moving slowly in and out of her. He imagined her moans and whimpers as he gradually picked up speed.

“Daddy loves you so much, Angel,” he told her. “You’re so beautiful. So good. You make me so proud.”

Lily made a small sigh in her sleep and Harry moaned at the sound. He picked up pace again.

“Oh, Angel, you love your daddy so much, don’t you?” he said. “You love taking your daddy’s cock.”

He only ever spoke to her like that when she was asleep. He didn’t want to scare her by talking dirty to her. Perhaps when she was older, he would. But not now.

“You take it so well, Angel. So well. You’re so tight. So fucking tight. And so hot for your daddy.”

Harry pounded in and out of her, knowing full well that had she been awake it would have been far too rough for her. He always took care not to be too rough when she was awake.

He soon felt heat pooling in his belly.

“Yes, yes. Oh, Lily, take your daddy’s cock. Take my come, take it, take it.”

He gasped as he came, shooting his hot fluids deep into her in stuttering thrusts.

He pulled out carefully and rolled to the side to lie on his back next to her. He looked to the side and watched her fondly. His beautiful baby girl. He rolled to his side and propped himself up on one elbow, leaning his head in his hand. Then he moved his other hand over to stroke her hair. They lay like that for a long time, Harry watching his daughter sleep while alternating between stroking her hair and running his hand up and down her side.

Eventually Harry leaned over her to grab his wand from her nightstand and cast a cleaning charm to remove his essence from her.

Afterwards he removed the spell that made her stay asleep. He positioned himself on his knees between her legs. Then he leaned down to kiss her sweet hairless pussy and run his tongue along the crevice.

Sleep spell removed, Lily was able to feel his ministrations and sighed in her sleep as he latched on to her little nub and started sucking. She was always very responsive to Harry’s tongue, even in her sleep, and it didn’t take long before she was moaning and shaking as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Harry placed a final kiss on her little nub before he got off the bed.

He crouched next to the bed and whispered in her ear: “I just want to make you happy, Angel.” Then he kissed her cheek and stood up. He ended the silencing spell and picked up his clothes from the floor, not bothering to put them back on as he was going to bed anyway.

“Dream of me, Angel,” he said as he left her room. He knew he would dream of her. He always did.


End file.
